Bliss
by breakable bird
Summary: Antes, cuando todavía no llegaba la locura.


**disclaimer:** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**note #1:** para ari. sarcasmo y dolor.

**— bliss**  
by breakable bird

* * *

—No entiendo qué rayos le ven —le espeta Naruto a Kakashi-sensei, señalando con las manos a todas partes, como si apartara diminutos insectos. Naruto lleva el alma en las manos y el corazón en la manga—. Con esa cara de estirado y el pelo como el culo de una gallina... es evidente que todo en mi es superior.

—Como tu inteligencia, por ejemplo —dice Sakura, que camina perezosamente a su lado con los ojos agudos clavados en la nuca de Sasuke, algo más adelantado. Kakashi-sensei se apresura junto a él sabiendo que Sakura le entretendrá por un rato.

—Sí, inteligencia superior —se alegra Naruto. No nota el tono dulcemente envenenado porque cierra los ojos ante cualquier cosa maliciosa que ella diga.

(Las mentiras también cuentan.

Todo cuenta).

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco, bufa, se acomoda el cabello y sacude su ropa y prueba a sonreírle con coquetería, rápida como el rayo cuando Sasuke-kun gira ligeramente la cabeza hacia ellos. No ve nada interesante y tampoco quiere que noten esa expresión de estúpido que se le queda últimamente cuando los mira así que se pone derecho con agilidad. La decepción en Sakura es palpable.

Naruto se hincha.

—¡Sakura-chan, deja ya de hacerle caso al idiota! ¡Olvídate de él! ¡Yo soy mucho mejor!

Ella no lo mira. Es tan blanca y pura y suave y delicada que la oscuridad latente en Sasuke la atrae de manera irremediable, de la misma manera en que en ocasiones observa a Kakashi-sensei —porque Sakura es inteligente y lo sabe todo, lo nota todo— y se deja yacer, en su mente, en aquello parecido a mercurio que arrasa en sus venas. Es gris, como su pelo y su risa, pero a Sasuke nadie le ha aplacado y tampoco nadie le ha tomado la mano cuando su dolor se agita, de noche. Nadie está ahí porque quiere quedarse con esa rabia y perseguir algo que, en realidad, lo está empujando bruscamente por detrás.

Naruto es bueno.

Naruto, a pesar de todo, es bueno.

Y eso no tiene interés para ella.

(Ya sabes, ¿los chicos malos?

Quisiera entrar en Sasuke y besarle esa boca burlona y que todo lo oscuro que lleva dentro tiñera lentamente su piel, y ser como él, y quedarse a su lado para siempre).

Sólo por amarlo se vuelve cruel.

—No eres mejor que Sasuke-kun, Naruto, no seas tonto —replica ella, y avanza un par de pasos para situarse junto al susodicho, que la estudia de reojo.

Naruto se queda atrás. _No eres mejor_. Es todo sobre colores y puntos de vista, se dice. O elementos —porque está seguro de que algún día conseguirá hacer algo tan genial como lanzar bolas de fuego—. Lo extraño es que Sasuke es hielo, Naruto es fuego y Sakura es luz, una luz demasiado brillante como para ignorarla. Ella no lo sabe pero si se dejara querer por Naruto —Naruto, que lo daría todo por una sonrisa con sus bolsillos rotos, desperdigando caramelos, y esa sonrisa sesgada y triste que aparece apenas un instante, y que sólo Sasuke ve— se consumiría en él y nunca volvería a ser la misma y sería una pasión rabiosa porque entre ellos nada saldría bien. Jamás. (Como las nubes, que flotan.)

Sasuke se queda mirándolo y Sakura se echa a reír por algo que ha dicho Kakashi-sensei y cada uno de ellos se deleita con ello, es como si estuviera encantando animales, sólo con el sonido vagamente histérico que tienen los niños al reírse. Aún no encuentra el tono adecuado pero Naruto puede imaginárselo a la perfección. Fulmina a Sasuke con la mirada porque él no es de los que se quedan las cosas calladas, y Sasuke entorna los ojos y se aparta de Sakura casi con repugnancia.

(Kakashi-sensei sabe y Kakashi-sensei conoce y Kakashi-sensei imagina y Kakashi-sensei se divierte.

Porque a veces es un poco cruel. Y cree que a veces Sasuke se aparta de Sakura sólo para no herir más a Naruto. No sabe que lo hiere mil veces más el verla sufrir).

Es uno de esos silencios, ya nadie dice nada. Kakashi-sensei se adelanta y ellos caminan lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Naruto va al medio con los brazos cruzados y pareciera que Sasuke se desliza sobre el agua, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sakura lleva los puños sobre el pecho y mira de reojo hacia la derecha. Naruto se interpone en su línea de visión y lo sabe pero se dice que no, y fantasea.

De verdad, hasta las mentiras cuentan.

El rosa es el color de la felicidad y es todo lo que Naruto ve cuando Sakura se inclina sobre él para sonreírle a Sasuke. Es todo en lo que piensa y desea y casi le duele, le duele con una necesidad ardiente que desconoce y lo obliga a tragar pesadamente, igual que si se hubiera comido una shuriken. A Sasuke le causa gracia pero hace como que no y mira a otro lugar, y todos son felices, es el entre paréntesis, Sasuke ya no le dice a Sakura que es molesta y Naruto ya no fastidia a Sakura.

Y Sakura sonríe.

(Los pasos que se necesitan para conseguir la felicidad son manos suaves y ojos claros, lo suficientemente claros para ver a través del mal.

Y desearlo. Y Naruto no lo sabe —pero Kakashi-sensei sí— así que no se da cuenta de que el corazón de Sakura late rápido cuando se medio transforma en el Kyuubi).

—¡Pero si tiene cara de maricón, Sakura-chan!

Disimula como puede. Ve venir el golpe a leguas de distancia. Como siga así, va acabar masoquista... si es que no lo está ya.

Está loco por ella porque quererla, sólo quererla es una idea demente. Le dispara dagas con los ojos a Sasuke, que pone cara de que aquello no le viene ni le va cuando toda su vida se reduce a esos estúpidos momentos.

—Qué niños más felices —comenta Kakashi-sensei.

El sarcasmo es palpable.


End file.
